LIFE Or Something Like That at Hogwarts
by GiNnYdRaGoN13
Summary: When Lily and her friends decided to join with the Mauraders to play matchmaker with some clueless bookworms, they all get the adventure of a lifetime. And Lily learns a little about Life (or something). LJ, ROC, S?
1. The Girls Go to the Kitchen

**Author's Note: People Pay ATTENTION! This is my first Fanfic, so therefore, I'm terrified! Please do not review with the sole purpose of completely destroying me. I don't mind constructive criticism, I just don't want straight insults, ok? **

This fic starts with the OoP Chapter _Snape's Worst Memory. _Basically its yet another James/ Lily Fic, combined with new characters and old friends, (and enemies). If you want the beginning of the story, read that chapter again and stop when Lily walks away, then start reading this from the beginning, ok?

**Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! **

**P. S. I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.**

**Now without further ado...LIFE (Or Something Like That) at Hogwarts **

**Chapter 1: The Girls Go to the Kitchen**

"Urghhh!" _That Potter. Why does he always insist on annoying me so much? _

"Looks like you gave up again, Lil."

"I didn't give up, Chandra, I decided he wasn't worth my time." Lily scowled.

Chandra shrugged, her dark eyes sparkling mischievously.

"They're doing it, aren't they?" Lily asked.

"Girl, I am _so_ not looking past you to check. Ewwww!" Chandra wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Lily sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. She chanced a look over her shoulder as Cara and Jen joined them behind the beech tree. "Not yet."

Cara tossed her waist length braid over her shoulder and started puling it apart as she spoke. "Lily, why didn't you ask Remus to help?"

"Yeah," added short little Jen. "He's a prefect too, maybe he can stop them."

Lily rolled her eyes toward the beech tree and Remus' still- reading form. "Because, he'd probably say something like 'give up, Lils, they're impossible' and stick his nose back into 'The Secrets of Lycanthropy: Revealed.'"

"What's he so interested in werewolves for anyway?" asked Chandra as the walked toward the castle.

"You don't think he found out about me, do you?" Cara whispered, her face going pale. "If he has..."

Lily wrapped a comforting arm around Cara's shoulders. "He hasn't, Care Bear. The only ones who know are the three of us, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. I know they wouldn't tell, and we certainly haven't," the other girls shook their heads, "and who else could've found out?"

Cara still looked worried.

"Besides," added Chandra, "even if he did know, Remus wouldn't tell anyone. As you are constantly reminding us, he's the _nice_ marauder."

Her teasing was rewarded by a slight blush and a smile from Cara. "You're right. Remus wouldn't do that to anybody." she sighed. "I'm beginning to think it's impossible for him to be mean or cruel to anybody."

Lily's eyes sparkled. "If only those great lugs he calls friends would take lessons from him. My life would be so much simpler." The other girls laughed along with her as they ascended the steps to the castle.

"Girls," said Jen breathlessly, "I don't know about you, but I'd kill for a chocolate éclair right now." Chandra nodded as she reached for the door handle. "First stop, Hogwarts kitchens!"

The girls headed through the entrance hall and through several secret passageways to the entrance to the kitchens. Chandra tickled the pear and the girls climbed inside. The aroma of cooking dinner wafted around the room as a small figure hurried over to them.

"Hello Misses," squeaked the house- elf. "What can Pollux do for Misses today?"

"Hey Pollux." they chorused.

"Could we get some éclairs, Pollux?" asked Cara.

"And a apple or peach, perhaps?" asked Lily.

"Certainly Misses. Pollux will be right back." Pollux hurried off toward the center of the kitchens.

Lily looked around the room, thinking. What Chandra had said about Remus was still puzzling her. _He couldn't have found out about Cara, could he? He would have said something to me. He said himself he tells me almost everything. Maybe that's one of the things he hasn't told me. If he knows, if Cara finds out, she'll be heartbroken. It's not exactly a secret among the girls that she really likes him._

Lily's thinking was interrupted by Pollux tugging at her sleeve. "We has some peaches, Miss Evans." he squeaked handing her one of the fuzzy fruits.

"Thanks Pollux." She noticed that Chandra, Cara and Jen were all eating éclairs already. "Ready to go, ladies?"

They all nodded, filled out of the portrait, and headed toward Gryffindor tower.

"Mmmmmm." mumbled Jen.

"Two words." agreed Chandra. "Yummy and Delicious."

"If you like junk food." said Lily. "Which I don't."

"That just proves you are not from this planet, Lils." said a voice.

Lily turned. Remus was standing there, having (yet again) appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Will you stop doing that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." he mumbled and looked around at the rest of the girls. "Hi Chandra, Jen," he smiled. "Cara."

"Hey." chorused Chandra and Jen. Cara remained silent, staring at him with wide eyes, and nodded.

Lily cleared her throat. "What do you got there, Remus?" she asked, indicating the book in his hands.

"Transfiguration. I figured I'd beg Peter to help me study." He didn't look very excited about it.

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" said Jen.

"Yup. Lily looked depressed. "My worst subject."

Chandra smiled evilly. "James would help you study." she teased.

"Yeah," agreed Remus. "He says his studying offer still stands."

"No thanks." said Lily. "I'd rather fail."

"Well, I have to go." said Remus. "But I'll pass along the message, Lils."

"Bye Remus!" cried Chandra and Jen as he disappeared behind a curtain.

Cara watched him leave, then sighed. "I don't know why I can't talk around him. I think he knows something is up with me."

"Don't worry about it," said Jen. "I know Remus, we grew up together, and he just thinks you're shy."

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's go to the common room and study for that Transfiguration exam. Knowing O.W.L.s, it's gonna be hard." groaned Lily.

"You'll survive." said Jen.

The girls headed to the common room and spent the afternoon studying their hardest and least favourite subject.

**Author's Note: So, What do you all think? Please Read and Review!!!**


	2. Not Just An Arrogant Bully

**Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! **

**P. S. I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: Not Just An Arrogant Bully**

"Well _that_ was just about the easiest test I've ever taken." James hollered as he strode toward the rest of the Marauders.

"That was _easy_?" whined Peter, his eyes widening in fear. "I'd rather deal with McGonagall!"

James rolled his eyes. _Typical Peter_. He thought.

"Ditto." chimed in Sirius, pulling off his cloak as they headed back to the common room. "Damn, it's bloody hot out. Who turned up the heat?"

Remus looked out the window at the sky. "It'll be cooler tonight. Bring warm clothes with you guys, ok?"

"No problem Moony." Said James. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"How was the exams, boys?" she inquired.

"Hard." said Peter, as James answered "Easy."

She looked confused.

"It was Transfiguration." explained Remus.

"Oh. Password?"

"Expediency." said James. They all climbed in. As they walked into the room James stopped dead and threw an arm out to stop the others. Lily was sitting in the Marauders favourite spot, the corner table, her arms folded as if she was waiting and a very sad look on her face.

"Lily are you sick or something?" asked Remus brushing past James and sitting in front of her. The others followed.

She looked up at him, her green eyes wide and tears glistening in each. Her face was red. She had definitely been crying. She shook her head and pushed a piece of parchment toward them.

James took it and read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are sorry to inform you that Followers of the Dark Wizard You- Know- Who attacked your parents home last night. Your father was killed and your mother was severely injured. The attackers were apprehended and sentenced to life in Azkaban. _

_Please accept our condolences and if there is anything we can do to be of service to your family at this time, please feel free to contact the Ministry of Magic. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mathilda J. Hammonton _

_Department of Magical Defence _

James passed the letter to Remus in shock. He knew exactly how Lily felt. His mother had died after he was born, and he only knew what she was like from pictures and stories from his dad.

"Lily, I don't know what to say." Remus was saying. "I'm sorry." He looked at James, who still hadn't said anything.

Sirius was looking at the table and Peter was chewing a fingernail. He did that when he was nervous.

James looked at Remus and nodded his head toward the door to the boys dorms as if to say _"Go. I'll talk to her." _Remus nodded to the others and the three boys went upstairs.

James ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Lily. Were you close?"

She started at him through her tears. "That's the worst part. My dad was a workaholic. I barely knew him." She wiped the tears form her eyes ferociously, as though they angered her. "And now I'll never know him."

"I know the feeling. My mum, she died when I was born."

Lily looked up at him, eyes widening with shock. "You never said that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't know her except for pictures and stuff. And stories. You could get to know your dad by talking to people who knew him. That's how I know my mom."

"It won't be the same." She sniffled and James handed her a tissue from the box on the end of the table. "Thanks."

"No, maybe it won't. But at least you got memories. I got _diddly-squat." _he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled slightly. "I suppose."

"Do your friends know?"

"Not yet."

"You should tell them. Talking to friends helps. My dad... He's a Unspeakable... He can't talk about much... But he says talking helps. Don't know how he knows that. Must be a parent thing." he started to leave.

"James?"

_She called me James! _He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks. I guess you're not just a arrogant bully."

He grinned back. "I try my best." She rose as well. "And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I'll listen if they won't, or can't, ok?"

"Thanks again James."

"Don't mention it. _Really_." He grinned sarcastically. "It's bad for my image."

"You'd better run, Potter."

He ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms thinking, _Great I'm back to being Potter. Smooth Move Prongs._

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This was definitely a more serious chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible.

Justanormalgirl357: Thanks for the support. I'm glad you liked it. I tried to change it to accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for the advice.

Phantom radio: I'm glad you liked the Remus/ Cara thing. What do you mean by "Or maybe a-wait wait, never mind"?

P. S. Has Anyone Caught My subtle Hints about A SECRET?


	3. Patrolling Problems

**Disclaimer:** Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero!

**P. S.** I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3: Patrolling Problems**

Lily stared out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room on the last day of school. She didn't really see the green grass and clear blue skies, but the beautiful day mocked her inner gloom. Her father's death had left her torn and confused. Part of her missed him, but the other part questioned what there was to miss. She knew that it was wrong to think that way, but she couldn't help but remember that her father had all but ignored her until she got her Hogwarts letter. Then he hadn't wanted her to go!

She'd gotten a letter yesterday from her mother, explaining the details of the funeral and wake plans. She said that they were telling friends that it was from a car accident. Lily hadn't replied, but she knew that her mother understood that Lily was confused about the whole ordeal, and why.

Everyone she knew had been really nice about the whole thing. The marauders had sent her a card telling her they were sorry and they'd all listen if she need to talk. Cara, Chandra, and Jen had been great during the last few days. They'd dealt with her silences and just changed the subject if she trailed off when she spoke. She didn't know how to thank them. She turned from the window toward them. "What would I do without you Girls?" she asked and spotted Remus heading over to their table. "And the _nice _Marauder, of course." she added sarcastically.

Remus made a disgusted face and grinned. "It was the only title left." he said lamely.

"Well, maybe it'll help you someday." said Jen absently.

"Perhaps." added Lily.

"One can only hope." said Chandra wryly.

"_Sure_ it will." Remus didn't sound convinced. He turned to Lily and said, "We have to go patrol tonight; it's our turn. Faith will kill me if I don't."

"She'll kill you anyway. She still hasn't forgiven you guys for the oatmeal over the prefects bathroom." said Chandra, smiling.

"You guys have to admit it was funny to see Bellatrix covered in oatmeal." he laughed. "And that was Sirius' idea, not mine."

"I'm coming." Lily stood. "Let's go."

Remus and Lily began patrolling the halls on the seventh floor, talking as they walked.

"So how are you holding up, Lils?"

"As well as can be expected." _I wonder if Remus knows why..._

"That's good."

"Remus," she began as he said "Lily..."

They both laughed and Lily said, "You first."

He looked horrified. "No, you."

"But-"

"Ladies first."

"You're doing that Nice Marauder thing again."

He shrugged, and Lily squared her shoulders. "Okay. Do you know why James never mentioned... about his mother?"

Remus shrugged again. "He doesn't like to talk about it. His dad never talks about her unless he's asked. James hero worships his dad; he just follows his lead." He paused. "And when did he change from Potter to James?" he asked shrewdly.

Lily ignored the bait. "You wanted to say something?"

"Answer the question first."

"Alright." she resigned. "When he talked to me that night, he told me he hadn't ever known his mum. I realized then that there was a little more to him than what he usually shows. I still think he is stuck up _and_ a bully, however."

"I see." Remus commented thoughtfully.

"So," Lily tossed a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Your turn." She stopped and leaned against wall.

"Okay. This may sound a little weird, but does... Cara... does she ever talk?" he asked awkwardly.

"Talk? Of course she does! Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I've never heard her talk. Not in class, the halls, nothing. Not even when I say hi to you all, she just nods. Does she not like us all, the Marauders?"

Lily thought back. Cara had liked Remus since third year, and before that, well she was so shy, the teacher never noticed her enough to call on her. (Not that she ever raised her hand in class.) Still she talked to Chandra, Jen and herself, but only when they were by themselves, when He wasn't around. And it was _definitely_ not because she didn't like the Marauders. "It's not that. She's just really shy, Remus. Chandra, Jen and I aren't as... Loud as James and Sirius. We haven't brought her out of her shell as obviously as they have with you."

"I see." He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"May I ask _why_ you're so curious?"

"No reason." He was still chewing his lip and didn't look at her.

"Remus J Lupin, you said yourself there's a reason for everything. What's yours?"

Remus adverted his eyes, blushing slightly and still chewing his lip like he always did when he was hiding something.

Lily was struck with a sudden thought. "Remus, you, _do you like Cara?"_

"You can laugh if you want." He looked up at her, his greyish yellow eyes wide. "I won't mind; James and Sirius laughed themselves hoarse."

"I'm not going to laugh." Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys would look great together. You should ask her out." she added encouragingly.

Remus smiled slightly, looking relieved. "I don't know. What about... you know..." he trailed off, looking anxiously around the deserted hall.

Lily caught on immediately. "Remus," Lily said firmly. "You can't let your," she too looked up and down the hall, "_Condition_ run your life."

"I know. It's just, I have such a hard time telling people about it. I don't know how to tell her. Do you think she'd understand?"

"She will." Lily chose her words carefully. "Cara is very... empathetic. She has this natural gift of understanding where others are coming from. But fair warning: she tends to give pity to the people she empathizes with." Lily smiled wryly.

"Great. The one thing I try to avoid." Remus hated it when people pitied him for being a werewolf.

Lily continued. "Besides, if she didn't understand, she's not worth your time."

"Again I say, James could take lessons from you." He grinned.

"Several." she agreed. "Done patrolling?" she asked as the arrived back at the portrait.

"Yup." He said the password and climbed in. "Goodnight Lily."

"Night." As Remus disappeared into the door to the boys' dorms, Lily headed to her favourite seat by the fire. She started laughing a bit as she sat down. _That explains a lot. _She thought. _Remus has always been the quiet one but I had know idea being a werewolf would stop- or at least hinder- him from asking a girl out. No wonder he's so polite around the girls! _

Lily decided to go to bed early, as they had to be ready early tomorrow for the ride home. As she extended the stairs, she prepared herself for the swarm of questions she might get if she let on that she knew something the girls didn't. She knew she couldn't look Cara in the face or she'd let it out immediately. She figured she'd distract them with a story of catching Slytherins out of bed, they always fell for that.

**Author's Note:** He did it, he did it, he did it!!!! I'm psyched!!!! Read and Review, Pleeeeease!!!


	4. The Leaving Feast

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for all the reviews. They mean sooo much! If you ever want me to email you the answers to your questions, include your email address in your review, ko?

I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. The only excuse I can give is that I started school on the 25th of August and I've been busy with everything that entails. I will try to post a chapter a week, at the most even intervals possible. But I can't promise anything.

**Disclaimer:** Listen people, if I own Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero!

**P. S. **I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4: The Leaving Feast**

Everyone rushed to pack the night before the train ride home. The Marauders, like every year before, had left their packing until last minute, and were now kicking themselves for it.

"Come on, Wormtail. Hurry Up. The feast starts in ten minutes." whined Sirius, folding his arms and tossing his hair back haughtily.

"Chill Padfoot." James kicked his trunk toward the end of his bed and joined him by the door. "It's Moony who's taking forever. How come you're not done? Normally you're the first one packed."

"I don't know. I'm just distracted that's all." Remus finished folding the last of his robes and straightened up. "You guys go on, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" asked James.

"I'm sure. Go on." Remus picked up his copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _and tossed it half-heartedly into his trunk. The other boys left quietly.

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed snd sighed heavily. It was quiet times like this that Remus truly enjoyed. Growing up smack dab in the middle of four girls, Remus had learned early in life to use quiet time wisely. But he really didn't mind the chaos that filled his house most days. He loved his sisters to death, even Terri, the oldest, whose favourite pastime was embarrassing him at all opportunities. She had left Hogwarts two years ago, and worked at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

Faith, the next oldest, was two years older than Remus. She had brown hair and grey-yellow eyes like their dad. Faith had been Head Girl all year, continuously butting heads with the Marauders for one prank, joke or another. She and Remus were the most studious ones in the family. She was quiet and serious, the exact opposite of his friends, and considered her education _very_ important.

After Remus was born, things began to get complicated. Remus, Faith, and Terri's father divorced their mother when he was one. He couldn't remember his father that much. His mom remarried a man named Tomas Stemson a year later, and he was the only father Remus knew.

A year after they married, Selene was born. Selene had dark hair like her father and was very mischievous. She often joined the Marauders in playing tricks on the Slytherins and Faith at school. James and Sirius enjoyed having her join them, as she could go places they couldn't (such as the girls dorms!) and set up pranks there.

Gracie was the youngest at 11 and Remus' favourite sister. She had blond hair and blue eyes, like their mother, and always gave you the impression that she was made of porcelain glass. A lot of people saw her as the "innocent" one, But Gracie was tough and loved anything dangerous and rowdy. She like playing Quidditch, catching minnows in the brook behind their house, and building trails and forts on the woods. She had a natural ability to make anyone cheer up when they were down too.

Remus began wondering if she had received her letter form Hogwarts yet. Gracie had been wanting to go since Selene left for the first time, back in his third year. He and the rest of the Marauders loved to tell her about their adventures there, which only fuelled her wish even more.

He came out of his thoughts when Fudge, his owl, hooted loudly. He walked over to him and handed him a Owl treat absent-mindedly. He turned grudgingly back to his trunk. _I supposed I should finish packing. _He thought wryly and bent to pick up a bunch of books.

Ten minutes later Remus hurried toward the Great Hall for the leaving feast. He sat down next to Peter and looked up toward Dumbledore expectantly. He had just stood up and was raising his hands to silence the students. The babble quieted and eventually stopped.

"Thank you. First I would like to congratulate Gryffindor on their fourth straight House Cup win." He was interrupted by the cheering from the Gryffindors and James and Sirius pounded on the table with their fists. Remus just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore raised his hands again as the Slytherin table began to hiss at the Gryffindors. "That will do. Secondly, I would like to take a moment to remember the casualties of several attacks that have occurred in the last week. These attacks were carried out on muggles and wizarding families alike, by the followers of the one who has become known as Lord Voldemort." several gasps rang out around the room, as it had become a custom by many to call him You-Know-Who.

"Grow up." muttered James.

Dumbledore continued. "Many of you have lost friends ,acquaintances, or even family members to these tragedies. Our thoughts go out to you during these difficult times. May you turn to your friends and family for support and do not hesitate to ask for assistance from the Ministry officials trained in such matters." He paused. "For now, enjoy the meal." Food appeared in the dishes in front of them while Remus snuck a glance at Lily, further down the table. Cara was handing her a napkin while Lily brushed a tear away.

Remus shared a concerned look with James, who had also looked at the group of girls with concern. James nudged Sirius and jerked his head toward the girls. Sirius looked around him and his eyes widened. "Think she's okay?"

"Dunno." said Remus. James started eating silently. Peter was already stuffing his face. He, apparently, had noticed nothing.

The boys finished eating in silence. After the feast ended, everyone began filling back toward Gryffindor Tower. James and Remus spotted Lily, Cara, Chandra, and Jen hanging back in the Great Hall and exchanged glances.

"I'll go talk to her." James nearly whispered. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you in the common room."

The rest nodded and turn away from him. James jogged over to the group. "Hi ladies." He turned to Lily. "You okay Lily-Flower?" asked with genuine concern.

She nodded. "It was just a ... surprise. I'm alright. I'll be okay."

He smiled. "I'm sure Dumbledore didn't mean to upset anyone. But, my offer still stands, alright?"

She nodded again and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem Tiger Lily." He walked off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Thanks a lot. Really." she whispered so even the other girls didn't hear her.

**Author's Note: **So, how was it? Beautiful, Good, Bad, Ugly? Only one way I'll know...

**Review!!! PLEEEEEEEASE???**


	5. King's Cross Station

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry I didn't post this sooner! My only excuse is that my homework load has been murderous and I caught a cold, a stomach bug, AND my allergies started acting up all at once so I've been rather sick. But I feel better now (although I still can't breathe) and the fifth chapter is ready to rock n roll! **

**Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! **

**P. S. I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 5: Kings Cross Station**

The Marauders loved the train rides to and from Hogwarts almost as much as they loved being _at_ Hogwarts. So by the end of the ride, the four had played three pranks on various Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, two on Bellatrix and her gang, one on Lily and her friends, and of course, four on Snape. They were quite proud of themselves until Faith stopped by and yelled for nearly an hour about maturity and trust (or something like that, they weren't really paying attention).

When the train slowed to a stop outside King's Cross Station, the Marauders gathered their things and filled off the train reluctantly. Once on the platform, Sirius immediately spotted Remus', James', and Peter's parents. As they headed toward them, Gracie ran forward and meet them halfway, yelling "I found them first!" The boys laughed until they reached the others.

James' dad was first to ask the loaded question. "How was school, boys?"

His son answered him. "It was okay. You were right though, O. W. L. s were really hard. Charms was my worst one."

"Transfiguration was _awful_." whined Peter for the _hundredth_ time since the test.

"Get over it Peter!" yelled the other boys.

Peter jumped a foot in the air and said, "Alright , don't have a cow." as Selene and Faith joined the group.

"Sorry... we're ... late..." Faith panted. "Selene let Scorpio and Gemini loose on the train and we couldn't find them."

Remus' mother gave her a stern look. "Selene you know better than to let them out."

"Mum, they got out when Regulus came in and started bugging us!"

Sirius gave her a dark look. "I hope you cursed him into next week."

"Don't worry." she grinned evilly, "He's loads better looking now!"

Faith faked astonishment. "Selene, he looks like a slug!"

Everyone laughed, and Sirius mumbled something about "mirroring the inside".

Tomas interrupted the fun by looking at his watch and said, "It's time to go, gang. Gracie has piano lessons in an hour."

Linda Pettigrew nodded. "And we have to bring Peter to his aunt's house for the summer."

"_Again_?" he whined.

"Peter, grow up." said Remus, exasperated.

"Come along, Peter." his mother grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He waved goodbye miserably as he was pulled along.

"He is _way_ too childish." said Sirius.

"Remus, dear, give me Fudge, I'll carry him." His mother took the owl cage from his hand before he could protest and continued issuing orders. "Gracie, take the cage from Faith- is Honey delivering a letter?- Tomas, help Sellie with her trunk." The others moved to follow her orders, but Remus hung back with James and Sirius.

"I'll see you guys in a week or so, right?"

"Definitely." said James. Sirius nodded.

"Come along, Remus." said Faith bossily.

"Bye guys." He walked out of sight.

"Come on, James, Sirius, there's someone I want you to meet." said Mr. Potter.

"Just as long as it's not the new list of summer chores." joked Sirius. They all laughed as the walked toward the car.

**Author's Note: Ha, ha, ha, a cliffy! (sorta). I couldn't help it, I had to end there, but you'll find out who this "someone" of Mr. Potter's is in the next chapter. **

I also have a need of suggestions from you all. I am looking for ideas for pranks that the Marauders and their "enemies" will play on each other in the next school year.

And I need some advice. Should I continue the fic through summer, or catch them all later when school starts? What do you think? If you have a suggestion, either review and include it, or email me (my address is on my profile page) Thanks Much!!

I also have to apologize in advance because with all the work I got for school I haven't written anymore chapters (I was two ahead) so it's going to take a while before I get another chapter up.

**You've Read, so... Review!!! Now!!! The Little Purple Button is Down There to the Left!!!**


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note: I'd like to offer my humblest apologies to all who are still here reading this fic. My unfortunate workload this year has put me quite behind in writing anything. I meant to post this two weeks ago, but my father surprised us with a visit. (He's been in Iraq since January). I (of course) spent my time visiting with him rather than writing. But, sadly, he is on his way back and, happily, I AM BACK HERE!!!!!!!!**

**Same Old Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! (I need to change this and make it interesting, agree?)**

**P. S. I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors**

Lily was having a miserable summer. It had started with at the train station. Her mother had picked her up crying miserably. When Lily stepped out of the barrier, her mother had hugged her silently and cried on her shoulder. Before they left, Lily asked her where petunia was. Hannah Evans replied, "She's not very social right now." They went home, and a few days later was her father's funeral. Many people had come and Lily didn't really know how to talk to them. Everyone seemed to understand and didn't pressure her to talk, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Her sister had been the first to name the problem about two weeks into the holidays. It was a sunny day when her mother had caught her at the stairwell.

"Lily, dear, Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon, is coming over to study today and she has requested that you not bother them. They'll be in the parlour. Could you please do that for me?"

"Sure mum." Lily answered dully. "I'm going to work on my history of magic homework in the Library, then finish reading the new mystery I'm reading."

"And you'd better not leave any of your _freakish _books and stuff all over, either!" Petunia yelled from the top of the stairs.

Lily turned and glared at her sister. "You're the freak, Pet-Tuna. Why would I want to _bother _you and _Vernon_ anyway? Sounds frightfully dull in my opinion."

"Girls," their mother said warningly.

"Shows what you know. At least _I_ have a boyfriend and a _normal_ life. You wouldn't know fun if it smacked you in the face." Petunia's normally pale face reddened with anger.

"_Girls_."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Who does she think she is? _Lily thought_. I could have a boyfriend; Merlin knows James Potter has asked me out enough. _"I have a normal life," she growled.

"Yeah, well your _normal_ life got our father killed!" Petunia stomped off to her room.

Lily felt like she'd been slapped. Her sister had always been cruel, but she'd never blamed Lily for anything like this. Tears burst from her like a well and she crumpled to the floor. She heard her mother rush over and she turn to her, the tears still falling. Her mother gathered her in her arms and rocked her slowly. And Lily cried. She cried for her father, her mother and sister. She cried for James, who will never know his mother. She cried for her unborn cousin, who has no uncle to be spoiled by. But most of all she cried for herself, because she knew Petunia was right.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but after a while she spoke, loud and angry. "Oh, Mummy, she's right!" she wailed. "If I hadn't gone to Hogwarts, Daddy would still be alive. It's all my fault!"

"Shh, no she's wrong. It's not your fault, Baby." Her mother cooed.

"But Mum..."

"Honey, listen to me." her mother pushed her at arms length and looked her in the eyes. Lily brushed the stray tears from her eyes and hiccupped. "Honey, how do you know this isn't what was meant to be? How do you know that even if you hadn't gone to Hogwarts, your father wouldn't have died? He could have been in an accident of some sort or something. We don't know what _could have_ happened. So don't go blaming yourself because you're thinking about the 'what ifs'. It will only make you miserable. And Daddy wouldn't have wanted that." Her mother helped her up from the floor and smiled consolingly. "Why don't you invite the girls over to visit? I'm sure they could help you feel better," she suggested.

"I don't think I will. I just want to relax today and those three have sooo much energy!" Lily shook her head and declined. "I really want to finish that book."

"All right dear. I'll see you and Petunia later." With that her mother turned to the kitchen, and Lily headed toward the Library.

A few hours later, Lily had just gotten to the climax of the mystery, when she heard someone knock loudly on the front door. Lily groaned and set her book down. "Why is it always at the good part?" she wondered out loud as she stalked out to the kitchen.

They knocked again.

"Coming!" she called. Lily reached the door and grabbed the handle. When she pulled it open, her jaw dropped. "What on Earth are you two doing here?"

Hahahahahahahahaha! A cliffy! I love cliffies! I thought I'd just throw that in there for you all that love them too!

Now, You've read, So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry this is not up earlier. It looks like it will be a long wait between chapters instead of the week I promised. My dad is back from Iraq for good and I have vacation this week. Thanks all who have stuck with this!**

**Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! **

**P. S. I own characters you don't recognize, but the rest are the work of the goddess of fantasy, J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 7: The Dynamic Duo**

"Do I even want to know what the _Dynamic Duo _is doing here?" Lily asked sarcastically, hurrying them into the Library before Petunia saw them.

For once, James ignored the bait. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, sat on the couch, and spoke quietly. "We wanted to see how you were doing back home."

Sirius nodded from the armchair. "And we wanted to invite you to the party." He grinned.

"Sirius!" James hissed.

"What party?"

James sent an annoyed look in Sirius' direction and answered her. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my birthday party on Saturday. It was my sixtieth birthday on the first. He paused, as though uncertain of how to say what he wanted to say. "I thought …it might …help you …to get away for a while. Have some fun, hang out with some friends…" He looked over at her, hopeful.

Lily sighed and leaned back in the rocking chair. _Maybe it would be a good idea to get out of here for a while. A party does sound like a lot of fun, and I do owe James a something for what he did for me back at school. Telling me about his mum really helped. And now that they've said something, a party sounds like a great way to take a break for a while. Dad would want me to enjoy my life. _

"Where's the party?" She asked.

Sirius answered. "His house." He pointed to James. "Moony's telling Jen and we sent letters to Chandra and Cara."

_Cara. Something stirred in Lily's memory. "Speaking of Cara…" she began._

Yeah, Moony told us he'd told you." interrupted James laughing slightly.

"You two haven't heard the whole of it." Lily smirked.

"There's more?" asked Sirius, his eyes widening.

"Depends on what you guys know," said Lily evasively. "I don't want to tell you something you already know."

"Remus J. Lupin likes Cara A. McKinnon. That's what we know." James shrugged. "It's rather obvious when you think about the way he acts around her."

Lily's smirk grew. "There's more to it than that."

"What?" whined Sirius.

"Let's just say…the feelings are…mutual." She grinned.

James jaw dropped. "Are you serious!"

Sirius stopped staring disbelievingly at Lily and turned to James. "No, Prongs. I'm Sirius, she's" he pointed at Lily, "Lily. Any questions?"

Lily scoffed, "That's the worse joke I've ever heard."

Sirius grinned. "It's my catchphrase!"

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"SHUT UP!"

Sirius bowed his head and whimpered mockingly.

"I just got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" The two boys said together.

"We need to get them together. Agreed?" They nodded. "And you both know he's not going to ask her out, he's too shy."

"Remus is NOT shy. You ever seen him on stage, like when he's playing his guitar?" said James.

"Well, he's introverted. Anyway, Cara, _can't even talk _around him. How's she going to do anything?"

They nodded. "That's why she doesn't talk in class and stuff?" asked Sirius.

"Yup." Lily nodded. "So I'm thinking, if we could get them together at the party…"

James shook his head. "If it backfired… they'd kill us. Moony would anyway." He shook his head. "Plus, full moon is coming up soon. And Moony gets… temperamental around that time. I don't want to make trouble for his parents. It's bad enough keeping Gracie away from him for a night when he's happy. But when he's not…"

"Prongs. We've pulled off pranks before that are more complicated than the stuff your dad works on in the Department of Mysteries. It's the same idea." Said Sirius.

"This is basic." said Lily. "Simple, but effective. It'll work." She sighed as he continued to shake his head. "I'll take the blame if it doesn't. It is my idea."

"Weeell, I can't say I wouldn't mind having Moony stop _mooning_ around about a girl." James nodded. "All right. Let's do it."

"Here's the plan." said Lily.

**There's a little purple button down there to the left…. USE IT! REVIEW!**


	8. Curiosity

Chapter 8: Curiosity

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and onto the blue and grey walls of Remus' room. It was bright and warm, far too late to be in bed in Remus' point of view. He rolled on his left side and lay against the wall. _Too early,_ he thought.

"Remus! Breakfast!" his mother called up the stairs. Not that she needed to… the smell of bacon and sausage was what had woken him up. He took a deep breath and immediately felt more awake.

"Coming." He muttered groggily.

"Mama! He's coming!" Grace yelled from outside his door. He heard her open the door and ask, "Are you even awake?"

He rolled over again and looked at her sleepily. Her yellow curls were clipped back from her face, revealing pale blue eyes and a way- to- perky- for- this- time- of- day smile. "Yeah, I'm awake. Hold on I'm coming." He threw the covers off and stretched. Grace hurried out of the room, and he heard her jumping down the stairs.

"Morning Remus." His mother called from the stove as he sat at the table.

"Morning." He mumbled as he reached for the toast and piled bacon on his plate.

Terri hurried over to him. "You wouldn't feel so sleepy if you went to bed at night instead of staying up late. What on earth were you doing last night?"

"I had to finish that song. It's all done now."

"If you spent more time on your studies and less worrying about that guitar, you might get Head Boy." said Faith.

"I shouldn't get Head Boy anyway Faith," he muttered between bites. "It's too much of a spotlight position."

"Remus is right dear. Let him do what he wants with that guitar, it's not like he's never stayed up late." said his mother.

Faith shook her head and whispered. "That's why he's always sick."

Just then, the family owl, nutmeg, flew into the open window and dropped a bundle of letter in the basket. "Hogwarts letters," said Grace. "And I got one this time!"

There was a chorus of "Congratulations" from the rest of the family and Grace blushed.

Remus smiled. "I got to get some homework done before I go to James'." He stood up and put his plate in the sink. "Great breakfast, Mum."

Two hours later Remus was still sitting at his desk in his room, trying to do his homework because he kept getting interrupted. It seemed everyone in the house needed him to help them with something. He had finally sat down and finished his potions essay when a tiny white owl flew in, followed by Fudge, with a letter from James.

He grabbed the letter from Fudge, who quickly crossed the room to his perch. Remus then turned the small owl waiting patiently on the edge of his desk. He wondered who it belonged to, but thought it look familiar. The owl had dropped the letter in its beak onto the desk.

Remus picked it up and opened it.

Dear Remus,

I realize it may seem strange that I am writing to you, as I've never actually spoken to you before. But I am curious, and my curiosity is overruling my shyness. I've noticed that you are always reading and often the books are about lycanthropy. I'm curious as to why you are so interested in werewolves. I must admit, it is a … hobby of mine as well. I plan to go into spell research after Hogwarts, and I'd like to work to find a cure for lycanthropy. If you like, we could discuss it sometime at school. Have you read Lost and Dangerous, the biography? If you haven't, you can borrow it if you'd like. It is a fascinating read. I must go now; my mum is calling me for lunch.

All the best,

Cara R. McKinnon

P.S. See you at James' party! He said you are going to bring your guitar, I didn't know you played.

Remus stared at Cara's signature ion awe, a silly litany running through his mind. _Cara wrote to me. Cara McKinnon wrote to ME!_ He couldn't believe it. Here she never said a word to him for 5 years and then this. To say he was stunned would be saying James had messy hair. Remus decided to think about her letter after reading James'. He picked it up from the desk and sat down on his bed, his knees still slightly weak.

Hey Moony!

How's life at home? Tell your sisters I said hi. Has grace gotten her Hogwarts letter yet? Is she getting better at piano? Maybe she can help me at school sometime.

My party is at 3:00. I invited Lily and her friends. Dad's new girlfriend is helping us set up. She's a publicist for some ministry big-shot. She's really nice and has been teaching dad to cook. I like her, but it's kind of weird to see my dad dating.

Well got to go. Dad's making dinner. See you at the party.

James L. Potter

Remus chuckled as he read James' letter. Even after all this time, Mr. potter could not cook. Remus hoped this new girlfriend could teach him or James would never get a decent meal.

"What are you laughing at?"

Remus turned and saw Selene at the door. "Mr. Potter is attempting to cook again."

"Oh." She giggled.

"I thought you were going to what's- her- name's-Amelia?"

"After lunch. Which is right now." She said pointedly.

"Oh okay." His eyes fell on Cara's letter. ? "Give me a minute."

"Kay." She left and Remus stuffed the two letters in the drawer and locked it. He'd think about Cara's questions and idea after lunch.


End file.
